Eternal
by Marie-xx
Summary: Ignis Kadya experienced a traumatic upbringing into this forsaken world, abused and forced to witness her sisters death. And almost two-hundred years later, Ignis the witch hasn't aged a day. She is powerful, but how much so? When you live by the flame, you die by the flame.
1. Chapter 1

Tears are rolling down her hot cheeks as she hears the screams. The screams of her younger sister being burnt alive. She has to watch, stand with good posture and try not to make a spectacle of herself as she watches her best friend die in agony. Ignis is watching the flame lick her sisters skin and slowly engulf her. Ignis's eyes turn to the crowd of witches and warlocks who have come to watch the show, and remind themselves of what happens when you go against the coven. Her head turns, looking at the individuals as their eyes light up in excitement watching her sister die. One by one, they all watch almost-smiling. But as Ignis's eyes flicker, her eye connects to a man who isn't looking at the fire, but toward the ground. Remorse. She can see remorse in his face. Never seeing him before in the coven, Ignis wonders who he is. Who is this stranger with compassion? Ignis watches him until he glances up; straight towards her. Their eyes connect for a moment too long and then Ignis looks away; this time to her father who has his hand resting on her shoulder.

Ignis's father is standing beside her, watching his daughter incinerate, with no emotion crossing his face except disappointment. Disappointment that _his _daughter betrayed the coven.  
>"I hope you learn from your sister's mistakes" he utters under his breath. Ignis's sisters scream begin to fade as the fire takes the life from her.<br>Bile is in Ignis's throat, burning her tongue. She hasn't eaten in days knowing this today was coming. She looks at her sisters agonised face finally immerse in the orange light and her soul leaves. She is dead. The coven begin to disperse, returning to the conversation of what they will be doing over the weekend or wondering what they will have for dinner tonight, as the main show is now over.

Ignis's father steps toward the flames that is still burning, and he pulls out an envelope of photos from his jacket pocket; every picture of Ignis's sister that has ever been taken. Any record of her existence, and with such ease and precision, he chucks them into the fire below her burnt body. He then thanks the Ancestors for ridding the burden he called his daughter from his life. Ignis feels detached from life, that this hasn't really happened—but it has. Her sister is dead.  
>"My Dear Ignis" her father turns "I want you to know, no matter who you are, no matter if I loved you with all my heart; if you betray the coven, you betray me. And I will stand and watch the fire eat you alive as if you were a mere stranger to me." His eyes are like coal, and then he begins to walk away. "Come, mother has made us supper."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**200 years later.**

**Chapter 1.**

Ignis fingers the letter as the train speeds up. Her index finger circles the joint letters of the ink and can feel the familiar taste of bile return to her throat. It's been a long time since she was home.  
>"Excuse me mam', ticket?" the ticket-man asks her, snapping Ignis out of her dreamy state. Underneath the letter she reveals the ticket and the man delicately takes it from her grip looking at it.<br>"Going to the great New Orleans mam', you lucky thing" he smiles, his beard stretches revealing the grey hairs on his moustache.  
>Ignis forces a smile nodding, "Sure am. It's certainly been a while."<br>"Well, enjoy your trip. I hope it goes well." The man smiles returning the ticket into her fingers. Ignis accepts the little card and sighs.  
>"Me too mister, me too."<p>

Ignis always remember the sun burning brightly, just like today, but back then everything seemed so dim. However now, Ignis can appreciate it all. The street hustlers entertaining the tourists, and the little cafes on the corner. There is colour and vibrancy. Slowly, she unzips her leather jacket and her olive skin soaks in the vitamin D, she is lost in the sunrays and is surprised when she sees it. The little shop, still called HERBS N SPELLS. It was always a tourist attraction back then, as it is now. But Ignis knows better, it's a shop for the witches in the French Quarter. Surprised at how it is still standing after the disaster back 197 years ago, Ignis stalks to the shop her red eyes squinting in the sun.

The door hits some chimes and the notes flutter into the air delicately. It still smells the same, the aroma of rosemary and disgrace.  
>"Can I help?" A voice calls from behind the counter. Unable to see the women, Ignis walks passed jars of herbs and spices, familiar to the names of them all.<br>Finally Ignis steps out and sees the women. She has bright ginger hair and green cat eyes.  
>"Can I help?" the woman asks again, leaning on the wooden frame. Ignis stares, turning on her heels to do a 360' look on the place. Amazed at how everything she remembers is in place.<br>"Does the coven still rule this shop?" Ignis asks, cutting the bullshit.  
>"Coven? I'm afraid this is for tour-."<br>"Don't have to do the crappy tourist speech, I know about it all." Ignis picks up a jar, crystal salt, she can remember her wounds being rubbed with them, and the stinging sensation afterwards. Her father always told her to stop climbing trees, let alone falling off them.  
>"How do you know? I've never seen your face in the Quarter." The woman questions.<br>Ignis licks her red lips placing the jar back in the cabinet. The letter in her jean pocket suddenly weighs a tonne. It was stupid coming here.  
>"I'm new." Ignis replies as she goes to leave.<br>"Are-are you a witch?!" the women calls out desperately, catching Ignis's attention and causing her to turn back around.  
>"I am." She replies calmly.<br>"Oh! I'm Genevieve! Are you not from a coven? We welcome new com-."  
>"Whoa, whoa slow down. I'm not joining no coven." Ignis snaps, her words fierce. Genevieve closes her mouth, lifting her chin up in the air trying to study Ignis.<br>"You got to be careful around here." Genevieve shrugs, suddenly not as welcoming as before. Ignis gets the sense that maybe not much has changed around here.  
>"Is that so? Why?" Ignis steps forward, her black boots clanking on the wooden floor.<br>"There's a lot of enemies towards witches around here. We witches have got to look out for each other."  
>A tinge of anger bursts into Ignis's chest and it courses through her veins. Witches don't save other witches, they sacrifice them. Just like they did to Ignis's sister, just like what they tried to do to Ignis herself.<br>"I'm sure I can look out for myself, thank you Genevieve." Ignis turns and begins to walk out of the shop that holds too many memories.  
>"You never told me your name." Genevieve calls out. Ignis knows the moment she walks out the door, Genevieve will probably search the records for her name, will probably try to find any information about her.<br>"Ignis" she admits truthfully, knowing that she was scorned once, but never again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

****Ignis walks down the pavement, the night closing in and the moon nowhere to be seen. She holds onto her coffee, warming it with her fingertips when it threatens to lose its heat. The street is empty, but Ignis continues to wander in it. She remembers the parades. The funerals that held so much festivity. Her sister never got a funeral. She got the burn of shame, left to rot and the crows to eat. Dizziness casts over Ignis as she remembers that day, playing on her mind like a broken record. The quietness is suddenly interrupted as a figure is thrown out of a shop window, the glass shards flying across the street.. The young girl, who was brutally thrown, hits the middle of road with force, her screams loud in Ignis's ear. Immediately Ignis rushes to walk over but is stopped in her tracks as she sees five figures walk out.  
>"What's the matter little witch!? Can't hurt our heads all at once?"<br>The girl tries to clamber to her feet, but one of the five males sprint to her at a sudden speed: _werewolves_, Ignis realises. The male grabs the witch at the neck choking her and bares his teeth.  
>As if caught up in the moment Ignis steps out, dropping her coffee to the floor and raising her palms to the air.<br>The wolf holding the witch suddenly is flown in mid-air plummeting to the floor and returning to the pack of five who are aligned together. Ignis walks, her legs striding with confidence, to the witch who has fallen to the floor again.  
>"Are you okay?" Ignis asks the girl. Her reply is nod and spluttering cough.<br>"Who the fuck are you?" one wolf asks.  
>"Another witch!" The second answers.<br>"We are going to kill you!" The stupid creature states. Ignis stands, her posture as perfect as she raises her eyebrow.  
>"I think you should leave, now." Ignis instructs, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.<br>"Is that so?" The first one asks.  
>Ignis sighs, rolling her eyes slightly bored.<br>"I'm going to rip your head off."  
>Then with a stampede they all rush forward toward Ignis. She expects this due to their arrogant stupidity, so steadily Ignis raises her palms, muttering a spell under her breath, and with ease all five werewolves alight. The fire engulfs them and they begin to run around, blazed, like headless chickens.<br>Turning her back on the blood-curdling yells, Ignis turns to the girl and helps her to her feet. The screeches die out one by one.  
>Her eyes bulging with fear the young girl shivers, her brown hair matted from the fight and her nose bleeding.<br>"Are you okay?" Ignis asks flicking the dirt off the girls shoulder. But before she can answer Ignis hears a man yelling.  
>"Davina! Davina!" The man runs pass Ignis and grabs the young witch into a tight hug. The black man with stubbly hair holds her like a true friend does. <em>I guess she's safe now.<br>_Ignis turns to walk away. But as she does, amongst the burnt bodies, is a figure in the distance dressed smartly in a suit, his hands tucked in his pockets and his eyes studying Ignis.  
>It takes a moment for Ignis to realise who he is. It's the stranger with compassion she saw on the night of her sister's punishment.<p>

The flames of the dead wolves is now diminished and the man walks over. His eyes not leaving Ignis's. He was the only man who showed remorse.  
>"What the Hell happened Davina?" The man speaks from behind.<br>"She-she saved me." Ignis hears Davina's fragile voice but she doesn't stop staring at the stranger.  
>"I remember you" The stranger says slowly "The night of the witches punishing. I saw you."<br>Ignis snatches her eyes away and cracks her neck.  
>"You've got the wrong girl." Ignis lies. The stranger steps forward, his jawline tightening.<br>"No, I don't believe I have. But you see that was approximately two-hundred years ago. And you don't look any older than twenty. How is that so?" The tense silence hovers in the air, Ignis keeps her face emotionless.  
>"Elijah, she saved my life. Leave her alone." Davina speaks up from behind. Ignis steps closer to Elijah, almost confronting him.<br>"Yes Elijah. Leave me alone." Ignis snarls before bashing him in the shoulder and walking away. Strutting with confidence, her posture remains straight but inside she begins to slowly crumble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Ignis stands outside the grand house, just staring at it as if it has eyes. She remembers every little detail of what happened in that house. The happy Christmases, the beatings, and the roast dinners. She remembers running out of the front door, fast as she could to get away from her father who was always full of wrath. The wind that blows is disturbingly warm, yet Ignis manages to shiver.

"May I ask, what brought you back here?" his voice trails in the air, his presence close to hers. Without saying a word, she pulls out the letter from her pocket and fingers the envelope, handing it to him. Carefully, the stranger called Elijah opens it but Ignis doesn't tear her eyes away from the house.  
>"It's two-hundred years to the date." Ignis chokes "The day of her punishment." She refuses to cry, she hasn't done so since 200 years ago today. And she doesn't plan too ever again. She'll never allow herself to love someone so much.<br>"I remember that day." Elijah says softly, handing the note back "I wish..."  
>"Yeah. Me too." Ignis interrupts ducking her head, then turning to him. "I see there's a war here, between the super-naturals and I don't care to intervene nor get involved. I'll be leaving tomorrow."<br>Ignis remembers this man clearly. He hasn't changed, except maybe his hair is shorter.  
>"Are you a vampire?" Ignis questions. Elijah lifts his chin slowly.<br>"I am."  
>Ignis looks back to the house, turning away from Elijah. She has existed many years in isolation. She has been surviving for two hundred years, but never once has she lived.<br>"Can I offer you a place to sleep for the night?" Elijah questions, his words soft and bold. Ignis wonders if this is a genuine offer, or just a sleazy way to get her into bed with him. "I have many spare rooms you are welcome to rest in." He smiles as if he had read her mind. Hesitantly, she accepts his gracious offer.

The house is grand, much grander than the one she used to live in. Elijah directs her down the hall, her eyes wandering to the bookshelves and paintings that are on the walls.  
>"Elijah brother!" a voice calls out, a British accent, from a room where the door is ajar. Elijah pauses and pushes it open revealing the living room. "I heard a little secret in the Quarter that a Witch just slaughtered a group of werewolves." Ignis looks at the man who is painting cautiously on a canvas.<br>"Nicklaus, I'd like you to meet Ignis Kadya." Elijah interjects. The man called Nicklaus turns around, still holding his paintbrush that is dripping a luxurious red. He eyes Ignis up and down.  
>"Who is she?"<br>"_She _is the witch who slaughtered the werewolves." Ignis snaps not liking his aura. Nicklaus steps forward, not happy.  
>"You brought a witch here brother? While we try and make an alliance with the werewolves?" he growls, a rosary hanging from his neck.<br>_An alliance? Oh god.  
><em>"Clearly the Quarters is more of a wreck than I thought. I'll be on my way." Ignis states and begins to turn and walk out.  
>"Please don't leave." Elijah asks kindly. "My brother is misunderstood. You are more than welcome to stay the night, isn't she Nicklaus?" his words harden towards his brother who is still frowning at Ignis, she smiles warmly at him.<br>"She may stay."  
>Ignis rolls her eyes and begins to follow Elijah's direction.<br>"Oh Miss Kadya, just so you know. I'm not so fond of people who roll their eyes at me."  
>Ignis lifts her eyebrows, slightly amused, as she walks away.<p>

"Here is your room." Elijah ushers Ignis in. She looks at the double bed with silk curtains hanging from the four posts, it has its own bathroom and a balcony overlooking the front patio. "You must excuse my brother Nicklaus, he seems to regularly lose his manners."  
>Ignis walks into the room, toward the balcony and swings the doors open. A warm gust of air welcomes her, and she slowly pulls her auburn hair from her hair tie, and her long locks fall to the mid-length of her chest. "It's alright." Ignis finally responds, she ruffles her hair. "The big bad act he plays doesn't scare me."<br>"I think it should." Elijah replies, making Ignis turn on her heels and turn away from the view. "My brother hasn't always be connected with his humanity. I'm trying to find his salvation."  
>"Some people don't have humanity." Ignis claims walking over to her bed and pulling her leather jacket off. She perches herself on the mattress, the soft material comforting her buttocks as she pulls her boots off.<br>"I can't afford to believe that" he says. Ignis turns sitting on the bed, staring at Elijah.  
>"The night of my sister's punishment, why were you there? Why was a vampire amongst the coven?"<br>Elijah purses his lips, walking into the room and toward the end of the bed, he leans on the wooden frame.  
>"Nicklaus and I were passing through town when we heard of this…punishment. I came to witness it myself."<br>"Witness it?" Ignis growls. "Why didn't you stop it? You're a vampire you could have…"  
>"Risked revealing that I was a vampire whilst standing in the coven? It wouldn't have been my wisest move."<br>"It could have saved her!" Ignis stands and fiercely walks over to him. She inches closer, her palms beginning to tingle with heat. Elijah doesn't reply. He doesn't need too as his eyes say it all.  
><em>You know I wanted to save her<em>. Ignis knows it's true. She looks away, her eyes closing momentarily trying to block out her sisters screams echoing in her head.  
>"How?" Elijah asks "How has a witch not aged a day?"<br>Ignis looks back at him, his dark green eyes shimmering.  
>"I was punished." She replies walking back to her bed, stripping down to her bra and knickers, she sees Elijah tense slightly. "I was punished and instead, they all died." Her curvy body lifts the duvet covers and begins to worm her way inside the safety of the blankets "Good night Elijah" she mutters closing her deep red eyes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4.**

****Ignis walks into the now-empty living room, wearing grey joggers she found in some drawers and her plain black vest. She stalks over to the pile of bookshelves and her fingers caress the spine of each cover; they're so old and dated. Ignis wonders how old these vampires are. Elijah must be over 200 years, considering the last time she saw him, he hasn't aged a day- similarly to Ignis herself, but she isn't no blood-sucker.  
>She hears some footsteps down the hall, but concludes maybe Nicklaus or Elijah are having a 3am stroll too. Ignis catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror reflection. A breath of air escapes her mouth as she sighs. The bags under her eyes are heavier than last time, the sparkle of her red eyes has dimmed and she seems more drained, her usual plumped vibrant lips are now cracked and sore. Maybe its returning back to this place, she thinks, maybe this place just turns me into someone I'm not.<br>Suddenly, she hears some yelling coming from outside and then a clattering BANG. And before she knows it, Ignis is running to see what has happened.

Ignis stands on the wooden railing, her mouth gaped open as she sees them; the new, New Orleans coven. And leading it is no other than that Genevieve women from the shop earlier. There must be about 30 witches and warlocks alike standing, in harmony repeating a spell. Their faces full of anger pointing towards to Klaus who is on the floor, growling in agony. Ignis leans forward, the spell being chanted louder by the coven. In the corner of her eye, she sees Elijah run toward Nicklaus. But it doesn't take more than thirty seconds for the Coven to include Elijah in the same torture Klaus is experiencing. Although the brothers may not be screaming, she can hear her sisters instead. She can smell the burning of her flesh.  
>Remembering is painful enough, but memories flicker in her brain at a speed she cannot ignore and she feels as though history is repeating itself. Ignis can feel her body becoming detached from the situation. Her palms burn with anger. And without a second thought, Ignis jumps.<p>

Ignis jumps over the rail, a drop large enough that could break most witches legs, but she lands with delicacy and no breakage. Her leap landed her in front of the bodies of both Elijah and Klaus who are withering with both pain and anger, Ignis stances forward.  
>She suddenly feels the vibration of power that is now being focused on her by the coven. They are including her on the curse in which they are inflicting on the vampires.<br>Ignis snarls and flicks her fingers out, sending the vibrations- all thirty of them, back to the coven. Some go flying back from the impact, others crash to the floor. The distraction from their curse, allows Ignis to turn to the brothers. She notices something about Nicklaus, his eyes are golden like a werewolf however he bares fangs of a vampire; it hits her like a thousand bullets. He's _the _hybrid she has heard rumours of! That means Elijah is an… Original. But before she can say anything, she turns back to the coven. Genevieve is the first to stand back to her feet.  
>"Are you going to side against the coven to protect <em>them<em>?!" she yells in anguish.  
>Ignis loses her words. She isn't involved in this damned war! She should turn and walk away. But the persistent ringing of her sisters screams inclines her to leave.<br>"Listen to me Ignis" Genevieve says, the rest of the coven returning to their feet. "We need to rid the earth of the vampires. We need to restore balance!"  
>Ignis's eyebrows narrow and she hears Nicklaus stride forwards, she quickly whips her head to the hybrid.<br>"No. They're mine." she snarls, slowly turning back to the coven "They are all mine."

Ignis can't control the bubble in her chest that implodes regularly. Sometimes she'll start unneeded fires in abandoned houses to release this rage, or even focus her attention on channelling her anger to better use. But never, since 197 years ago, has she imploded with such monstrosity.  
>Within a blink of her fierce eyes, almost twenty of the thirty witches and warlocks ignite into flames. She throws at least five of them so high up in the air using only her mind, they plummet to their death. But with the last five she runs toward. She kicks and rips. She breaks noses and burns their insides until blood is pouring from their eyes. She kills every last one of them, except Genevieve whose cat eyes are bulging with the utmost fear, Ignis steps forward ready to pounce, her breathing heavy. There is still so much anger coursing through Ignis's veins, but slowly the screaming in her head stops. She no longer hears her sisters agonising screeches. Then she turns, looking at the charred bodies and spilt blood, the horror hitting her.<p>

The familiar taste of bile burns her gums. She backs away, stammering inaudible words. Her mouth is dry and acidic, her nose is burning with burnt skin. She turns to look at the brothers. Both of them is in utter shock, Elijah's eyebrows furrow. Yet Klaus is smirking, his eyes wide in excitement. She walks away from Genevieve, toward the brothers; specifically toward Elijah. She has to cough a few times before speaking.  
>"Like I said, some people have no humanity." And with precision trying not to black out on the floor, she walks into the house, her sisters screaming returning into her ear.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.**

Ignis walks, wide awake, into the now-empty living room, wearing grey joggers she found in some drawers and her usual plain black vest. She stalks over to the pile of bookshelves and her fingers caress the spine of each cover; they're so old and dated. Ignis wonders how old these vampires are. Elijah must be over 200 years, considering the last time she saw him he hasn't aged a day- similarly to Ignis herself, but she isn't no blood-sucker.  
>She hears some footsteps down the hall, but concludes maybe Nicklaus or Elijah are having a 3am stroll too. Ignis catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror reflection. A breath of air escapes her mouth as she sighs. The bags under her eyes are heavier than last time, the sparkle of her red eyes has dimmed and she seems more drained, her usual plumped vibrant lips are now cracked and sore. <em>Maybe its returning back to this place<em>, she thinks, _maybe this place just turns me into someone I'm not._  
>Suddenly, she hears some yelling coming from outside and then a clattering BANG. And before she knows it, Ignis is running to see what has happened.<p>

Ignis stands on the wooden railing, her mouth gaped open as she sees them; the new, New Orleans coven. And leading it is no other than that Genevieve women from the shop earlier. There must be about 30 witches and warlocks' alike standing, in harmony repeating a spell. Their faces full of anger pointing towards to Klaus who is on the floor, growling in agony.  
>Ignis leans forward, the spell being chanted louder by the coven. In the corner of her eye, she sees Elijah run toward Nicklaus. But it doesn't take more than thirty seconds for the Coven to include Elijah in the same torture Klaus is experiencing. Although the brothers may not be screaming, she can hear her sisters instead. She can smell the burning of her flesh.<br>Remembering is painful enough, but memories flicker in her brain at a speed she cannot ignore and she feels as though history is repeating itself. Ignis can feel her body becoming detached from the situation. Her palms burn with anger. And without a second thought, Ignis jumps.

Ignis jumps over the rail, a drop large enough that could break most witches legs, but she lands with delicacy and no breakage. Her leap landed her in front of the bodies of both Elijah and Klaus who are withering with both pain and anger, Ignis stances forward.  
>She suddenly feels the vibration of power that is now being focused on her by the coven. They are including her on the curse in which they are inflicting on the vampires.<br>Ignis snarls and flicks her fingers out, sending the vibrations- all thirty of them, back to the coven. Some go flying back from the impact, others crash to the floor. The distraction from their curse, allows Ignis to turn to the brothers. She notices something about Nicklaus, his eyes are golden like a werewolf however he bares fangs of a vampire; it hits her like a thousand bullets. He's _the _hybrid she has heard rumours of! That means Elijah is an… Original. But before she can say anything, she turns back to the coven. Genevieve is the first to stand back to her feet.  
>"Are you going to side against the coven to protect <em>them<em>?!" she yells in anguish.  
>Ignis loses her words. She isn't involved in this damned war! She should turn and walk away. But the persistent ringing of her sisters screams inclines her to leave.<br>"Listen to me Ignis" Genevieve says, the rest of the coven returning to their feet. "We need to rid the earth of the vampires. We need to restore balance!"  
>Ignis's eyebrows narrow and she hears Nicklaus stride forwards, she quickly whips her head to the hybrid.<br>"No. They're mine." she snarls, slowly turning back to the coven "They are all mine."

Ignis can't control the bubble in her chest that implodes regularly. Sometimes she'll start unneeded fires in abandoned houses to release this rage, or even focus her attention on channelling her anger to better use. But never, since 197 years ago, has she imploded with such monstrosity.  
>Within a blink of her fierce eyes, almost twenty of the thirty witches and warlocks ignite into flames. She throws at least five of them so high up in the air using only her mind, they plummet to their death. But with the last five she runs toward. She kicks and rips. She breaks noses and burns their insides until blood is pouring from their eyes. She kills every last one of them, except Genevieve whose cat eyes are bulging with the utmost fear, Ignis steps forward ready to pounce, her breathing heavy.<br>There is still so much anger coursing through Ignis's veins, but slowly the screaming in her head stops. She no longer hears her sisters agonising screeches. Then she turns, looking at the charred bodies and spilt blood, the horror hitting her.

The familiar taste of bile burns her gums. She backs away, stammering inaudible words.  
>Her mouth is dry and acidic, her nose is burning with burnt skin. She turns to look at the brothers. Both of them is in utter shock, Elijah's eyebrows furrow. Yet Klaus is smirking, his eyes wide in excitement. She walks away from Genevieve, toward the brothers; specifically toward Elijah. She has to cough a few times before speaking.<br>"Like I said, some people have no humanity." Fighting the urge to black out on the floor, she walks into the house, her sisters screaming returning into her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

****

Ignis rushes into her allocated bedroom, running toward the bathroom. She is scratching at her skin, trying to scrape the blood from her palms.  
>Trying to ignore the mirror, her now-matted hair falls coarsely over her scrunched up face, and she tries to look away from the blood that is splattered on her clothes. Even though her hands are now cleaned, she can still feel it. As if the blood was lice, crawling on her body.<br>Ignis turns the hot water on not even counteracting the hot with the cold. The water becomes scalding within minutes.  
>She strips naked, her body shaking and her joints stiff. Then she steps in, Ignis yelps. The water burning her skin, but at least she can feel the lice being washed away.<br>She remembers feeling this useless the first time this happened, when she burnt down the coven and the French Quarters.  
>The shaky uncertainty isn't leaving and the water has stopped working; she can feel the crawling on her skin returning.<br>Ignis looks down at her hands, reliving the destruction.  
>"NO!" she yells, punching the marbled wall. She punches it once and then twice. Shards of the wall falling to her bare feet, swirling down the plug.<br>Ignis again looks at her hands. Her knuckles are bleeding, but she watches her skin. She watches the cuts heal themselves as if she were a God.  
>"I'm not a God" she whispers, slowly sitting on the shower floor "I'm a monster…I'm..."<br>The hot water falls recklessly as she wraps her arms around her shrinking body.

After siting in the shower for a long time, Ignis eventually climbs out. Refusing to look at her reflection in any mirror she walks past. As she changes back into her jeans and finding a baggy red top in one of the drawers, Ignis begins to walk out of the bedroom. But as she swings the door open Elijah is standing there. His suit jacket now gone and a few buttons on his shirt undone.  
>"Where are you going?" Elijah questions.<br>"Get out of my way." Ignis growls and steps to move, but Elijah blocks the way and shuts the door behind him.  
>"Don't Elijah. I warn you, <em>don't!<em>" She bares her teeth as if she were an animal.  
>"I think we ought to discuss this, don't you?" His voice is mellow but stern.<br>"I think you have five seconds to move before this gets ugly."  
>"What are you going to do Ignis?" Elijah treads on thin ice. "Set me on fire? Burn me?"<br>Ignis scrunches her face, the freckles on her nose merging together. She backs away.  
>"Don't…"<br>"Ignis, you just slaughtered a coven single-handedly. That isn't possible." Elijah begins, stepping closer.  
>"I didn't-."<br>"Witches are not able to harvest so much power"  
>"I know-." Ignis stutters, her hands beginning to shake.<br>"You haven't aged for almost two-hundred years!" Elijah's voice becomes more powerful. Ignis's blood begins to heat up.  
>"No…You don't…" Face to face Elijah's eyes study Ignis, who is now stammering.<br>"How? How can you do such things?"  
>"I DON'T KNOW!" Ignis yells. Without warning, or meaning too, Ignis sends Elijah flying across the room. Shattering the glass of a mirror from the impact. Ignis runs her fingers through her damp hair, still yelling.<br>"I don't know okay! It was never meant to happen! They set me on fire...they set me on fucking fire and I didn't die! I didn't die!"  
>Ignis paces up and down the room, watching Elijah wipe the broken glass off of his body, and pulling out a large shard from his back.<br>"They punished you?" Elijah asks dropping the bloodied glass. Ignis stops pacing and looks at him, her reddened cheeks still burning.  
>"Yes." Her voice is now quiet. She looks up at the ceiling ashamed. "I tried to run away from the coven, just…just like my sister." Elijah begins to walk toward her.<br>"Wait, you are telling me. Both you and your sister were set on fire, because you tried to leave the coven?"  
>"You don't understand!" Ignis snaps angrily. "You don't understand what the coven were like! They abused us. We were forced to practise black magic under strict instructions. We were hit and whipped if we didn't!"<br>"That doesn't explain why you're so powerful Ignis."  
>"You are not listening Elijah!" the infuriation in her voice rises. "I don't know! My father caught me trying to leave, he ordered the coven for a punishment and tried to burn me alive! But instead of the flames eating me…I ate the damn fire. It absorbed into me and it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced." She flicks both of her hands in front of her, flames sit comfortably in both of her palms, wavering in the air. "I was turned into this monster that is angry all the time, I'm permanently enraged. I burnt my coven alive, I watched my mother and father burn into the ground and <em>enjoyed <em>it!" She shouts, the fire in her hands building; getting bigger and bigger. "I don't age! I heal within seconds! I feel this hole building in my chest and I want to kill! I _want to watch people burn_! So you know what that makes me Elijah? A. FUCKING. MONSTER!"

Caught off guard she is suddenly thrown to the wall. Her hands pinned above her head, the fire diminished from her palms, she is held down with Elijah's strength, his body against hers.  
>"It's okay" he whispers in a soft tone, staring into Ignis's eyes. Breathing as if she just ran a marathon, she looks into his eyes too trying to calm herself down. It reminds her of the night she saw him.<br>"I'm a monster Elijah. I can't control this." She cries. His grip on her wrists tighten.  
>"I give you my word you are not. I give you my word that you are so much more."<br>He sounds so sure of himself, _what a fool_, Ignis thinks.  
>"Get off me." Ignis instructs weakly.<br>"I cannot do that."  
>Ignis could get out of this situation with a flick of her eyelids, but she doesn't want too. His presence is comforting. So instead she gives in, collapsing onto his body and collapsing into a comforting darkness.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7. **

****Ignis wakes up, daylight streaming through the opened balcony and she stretches, her body aching. Elijah is lying beside her, his eyes are open, looking at her.  
>"That's creepy." Ignis states trying not to smile.<br>"My apologies." He smirks. He's still dressed in his suit. She looks back into Elijah's sparkling eyes.  
>"How old exactly are you?"<br>"Too old." He replies playfully. Ignis allows herself to smile this time, her frizzy hair falling on her face. But before she can move it herself, Elijah leans over and tucks it behind her ear, his fingers soft. With an automatic response, she reaches to his hand, grabbing it tightly as if her were going to hit her. Elijah watches Ignis loosen her grip on his hand, wondering.  
>"I'm-I'm sorry." Ignis murmurs tilting her head away. She cracks her neck and then her knuckles, the crackling of her joints are loud in the silent room.<br>"Do you think it'll get better?" her head falls back onto the pillow.  
>"No, I just think it gets easier."<br>Ignis stretches again, her body stiff.  
>"I should go." Ignis concludes standing, making her way to the bathroom. She halts and gradually turns back to Elijah who is sitting on the bed, still watching her. "Thank you for last night, there's something about you…" she awkwardly smiles, "…You're just ever so noble. Has anyone told you that before?"<br>Elijah laughs lightly and smiles; a smile so wonderful, Ignis knows she'll never forget it.  
>"Only a couple of times."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

Feeling more like herself today, Ignis knows she must leave this town. Although the thought of bidding Elijah a final farewell saddens her, she knows she must.  
>Strutting down the stairs, rebuilding her confidence, Ignis skips the final step as she lands on the patio. Klaus is sitting on a chair, his feet resting on a metal table beside the waterfall, he's delicately sipping some scotch and Elijah is nowhere to be seen. Maybe it's best he's not here.<br>"Good morning love, sleep well? Why, I'm sure after that massacre, you slept like a baby." Klaus laughs winking.  
>"Wow, good one Klaus." Ignis rolls her eyes walking past him "Well, it's such a shame I won't be around next time to save your pathetic ass." Her boots clank toward the gate, but the distant sound of a glass being put on the table and a rushing of wind makes her pause as Klaus stands in front of her, blocking her exit.<br>"Lets get this clear love, you didn't save me."  
>"Are you sure about that <em>love<em>?" Ignis laughs poking at his weakness. How ironic that Nicklaus's strength, is also his weakness.

Trying to make a point, he grabs her throat, immediately blocking her wind pipe. She gasps, her recently washed face becoming red- mainly through anger. Her shoulders dip down and her hands flick by her side. Klaus is thrown to the gate, hitting it with a fierce bang.  
>"Don't ever touch me again" Ignis demands, scrunching her hand into a tight ball. Klaus begins to splutter, slowly lifting into the air he beings too spasm, choking on blood and veins bulging on his forehead.<br>"Miss Kadya, can I kindly request that you stop torturing my brother?" His voice peaks up from behind. Ignis smiles shrugging, allowing her hand to become limp, just like Klaus's body that falls to the floor. She whips around, her hair once again glossy and her confidence returning.  
>"Only because you asked so nicely." She bites on the inside of her gum, making it bleed slightly. Ignis hears Klaus growl angrily in the background. "Thank you for the place to sleep, I must be leaving now." Elijah's face falls slightly. "See you in another 200 years?" She winks playfully trying to maintain her bravado she momentarily lost last night.<br>"I'll write it on the calendar Miss Kadya." He replies sadly smiling.  
>Ignis tries to return the smile but instead she walks past Klaus who is getting to his feet, knocks him down with a flick of her index finger and walks away.<p>The street seems busier today. Tourists roaming down the streets, old blues music singing in the air. Ignis wonders if Genevieve is mourning the loss of her coven. When her coven burnt down, Ignis initially was grateful. But that soon wore off when she realised what she had done, who she had become. Genevieve's shop is dark, a big sign saying CLOSED is hung on the door. <em>I guess she is grieving. <em>  
>"Excuse me! Excuse me!" A voice calls down the street catching Ignis's attention. A young girl with curly hair rushes past groups of people, carelessly bashing her way through. A sickening shiver rushes through, not only her spine, but Ignis's whole body. The girl pauses in front of her.<br>"Are you Ignis?" The young girl holds no innocence a young girl is supposed to have. Backing away slightly, Ignis bumps into a person. Turning around she notices another girl, her eyes just as empty. Suddenly a circle of 6 people has formed around Ignis. All of them staring intently at her.  
>"You've caused a lot of problems for us Ignis." The curly haired curl steps forward, lifting her hand up reaching to Ignis.<br>Ready to fight she lifts her arms expelling the power from her chest. But stands in amazement as the people around her, stand steadily on their feet blocking her power. _Someone stronger than me?_  
>Surprised at this bizarre attack Ignis watches the curly haired girl lift her index finger, and gently tap Ignis's forehead.<br>The tap causes an electrical current to run through Ignis; an ice cold current, strong enough to knock her unconscious. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

A murmuring chant is heard in the distance, immediately catching Ignis's attention and snapping her eyes awake. Staring at the ceiling, she realises she is in a church. Ignis tries to sit up right but realises she is tied down – not by ropes, but by a spell. She struggles a few times, at first trying to heave herself up and then attempting a spell she once learnt as a child.  
>"You're pretty useless without your fire aren't you?" a voice echoes. Ignis squints across the room remembering the girl and her ice cold finger.<br>"What is this?" Ignis growls trying to move. The girl creeps closer, she is wearing a white dress. A specific dress that Ignis's coven used to wear for important events. Such as mass, weddings and … _punishments_.  
>"Tell me what is going on <em>now!<em>" Ignis shouts, trying to hide the fear that is beginning to bubble inside of her.  
>"You've caused a lot of problems for us Ignis, a lot of problems indeed." The curly haired girl walks close to Ignis who is strapped down on a wooden platform.<br>"I don't even know you! You stupid bitch! You have me confused with someone else!" Ignis yells, her voice attempting to be bold.  
>"We have been watching you for a very long time Ignis. Baffled, to say the least, at your capability. In normal circumstances, we'd ask for you to work beside us. But I think it's clear, after your second slaughter of a Coven, what the outcome would be."<br>Ignis turns her head, the group of people that surrounded her in the Quarter, are now dotted in the church. Mumbling a spell under their breath, sprinkling sea salt around the floor. Ignis recognises the spell— it's the punishment chant. _They're going to sacrifice me.  
><em>"Who are you?" Ignis asks still trying to break free from the spell placed upon her. The girl doesn't respond to the question, instead she begins to join in the chant of the other witches and warlocks. The fear now peaking in Ignis's chest.

"Listen! I can help you! Like you said I'm powerful-!"  
>"You may be powerful Ignis" the girl adds "But together are more powerful." As the group of the super-natural beings form a line, repeating the spell Ignis realises what is going on.<br>"Ancestors?" Ignis whispers, tears raising to her red eyes. "No-no! Come ON! PLEASE DON'T!"  
>Slowly, the chanting becomes louder. Ignis lowers her head back onto the wood, trying to regain her breath. She can feel the witches vibrations coursing through her blood, extinguishing the fire in Ignis's chest. The hairs on Ignis's skin begin to rise and goose bumps prickle her skin like knives.<br>She feels cold. A sensation she hasn't experienced in a very long time.  
>The pain begins to fluctuate through her like a rocket grenade. The ice burning her skin, a type of pain she has never had before.<br>_So much for immortal_. Ignis attempts laugh, but she is gritting her teeth, yelling in excruciating pain.  
>She glances over. The curly haired girl is chanting, her black eyes staring at Ignis with a desperate pleasure.<br>Ignis's eyes begin to shut, the pain closing in on her like a bubble, her body tensing with agony.  
>As Ignis spasms, losing the last of her breath, she stares at the ceiling. Praying that Hell is a better experience than her two-hundred year existence on Earth.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

****Awaking once again Ignis sits up, her bones feeling heavier and thoughts in a foggy mist.  
><em>Where am I? <em>A hazy cloud sitting on her head, she looks around; the church is empty and her body is no longer bound to the platform. Slowly she attempts to stand, but in her weakened state, she flops to the floor. In doing so, her ankle twists and a sharp pain runs through her leg.  
>"Wh-what?" Ignis says to herself, holding her foot, surprised at such a little fall has hurt such a powerful being. <em>Why am I alive? <em>The memories of the Ancestors return to her, the spell, and the pain… the bitter cold.  
>Picking herself up she limps down a few steps, the church eerily quiet. <em>What happened? <em>Ignis makes her way out, a buzzing echoing into her ear. She hasn't felt this fragile in years. Ignis pushes herself out of the doors, it's night time, and she has no clue how long she has been in the church for. The wind sweeps under her as she walks through the city, the cold penetrating her viciously. She feels … human.  
>Ignis stops in the middle of the street, the thought hitting her suddenly. She no longer feels the desire in her chest to burn, she no longer feels the heat in her stomach she used too. Ignis glances down at her palms, the tingling no longer prickling her fingertips.<br>"This couldn't…no…they couldn't'…." she softly whimpers.  
>"LADY! Are you okay?" A man yells across the street, staring at her with confusion and suspicion. Ignis looks down at herself realising her clothes have been burnt and her flesh is on show, red raw and marked. "You need to go to hospital!" he continues.<br>Staggering, physically helpless for the first time in years, she makes her way to the only person that could help.

Practically naked and ever-so weak Ignis limps onto the patio, remembering the distant memory of slaughtering a coven. Her mind is rushing with thoughts and her a dull ache begins to pound in her skull, and although her body may feel heavy and sore, her chest feels an uncomfortable darkness; a gaping hole in the middle of her rib cage. She no longer feels angry.  
>"Hello?" Ignis calls out onto the empty patio, her voice raspy. "Someone…Hello?" Ignis attempts to yell louder. The stinging on her skin begins to arise and tears roll recklessly down her cheeks.<br>"Ignis?" Elijah's voice is heard in the distance. She glances up, blinking away the tears, she sees Elijah steps out on the wooden railing is topless, wearing only silk pyjama bottoms. Ignis begins to drop to the floor but Elijah suddenly beside her, picking her up and holding her carefully.  
>"What has happened? Who has done this?" he sternly asks, his arms soft around her body. Ignis opens her mouth, but words fail her, instead the only form of communication is through her tears. The monster truly and finally broken.<p>

Ignis leans on the door frame, wrapped in Elijah's silk dressing gown, watching him fill up the bath with warm water and lavender scented oils. He turns his head to her, eyeing her carefully.  
>"I insist you let me heal you." Elijah stands leaving the water to slowly fill up.<br>"I don't want you to heal me." Ignis admits. _I want to heal myself. _  
>"Then let me bandage you up, I can put some cream on that" he steps forward, his flawless skin radiating beauty against the bathroom light.<br>"No" Ignis snaps back, her body still stinging. Elijah frowns frustrated, his knuckles tightening.  
>"Who did this to you?"<br>"I had this coming Elijah, just let me be." Ignis sighs, still not having told him about the removal of her powers. The embarrassment will burn more than the new marks on her skin.  
>"I cannot help you Ignis unless you tell me."<br>"I don't need your damn help okay?" she tries to yell, but it escapes her mouth as a plead, her throat still dry.  
>"Then why did you come back here?"<br>"I just…" Ignis notices the bath over flowing and begins to rush over to turn the tap off, but before she can Elijah grabs her wrist.  
>"Tell me." He huskily demands. Elijah leans in, Ignis's cheeks flushing red.<br>Normally she'd threaten him, she'd slap him hard across the face or send him flying in the other direction. But Ignis does none of these things, she no longer has the desire to do so. Instead she turns her head away, refusing to look him in the eye.  
>"Ignis?" he persists, worried.<br>She doesn't respond, she pushes away from his grip and walks to the bath; turning off the water that has overflowed slightly onto the floor. She stares at the water, breathing heavily. _Is this what its like to be a human?_ Ignis bends over, her fingers caressing the top of the water, it's soft against her skin.  
>"How are you supposed to go on in life, when you have no clue who you are Elijah?" she turns to him, his jaw rigid and his eyes warm. Tears begin to roll down her face, never has she felt so weak. Elijah steps forward, reaching his hand toward her cheek and slowly using his index finger to stroke her skin, a tingle shoots down Ignis's spine.<p>

"Do you remember the night you first saw me?"  
>Ignis nods her head, her feet soaked in the puddle of water that is sitting on top of the tiles.<br>"I remember when I saw you…I saw your eyes against the flames and it revealed your soul."  
>Ignis rolls her eyes.<br>"You should get out of that habit" he smiles "I'm being truthful. I wouldn't lie to you."  
>"Let me guess, you'll give me your <em>word<em>?" Ignis sighs teasing, almost forgetting the emptiness in her chest. Elijah reaches down to Ignis's waist and pulls her body close to his. Chest to chest, Ignis parts her lips trying to regain control of her breath. Fully aware the only thing separating from skin contact is thhe dressing gown he gave her, Ignis tries to hide her reddened cheeks.  
>"Love, I'll give you a lot more than my word … that is if you let me of course." His hands begin to travel up and down her back slightly, making Ignis shiver. Forgetting how to speak Ignis stares into deep green eyes, so dark they are almost unrecognisable as green, but Ignis can see the slight shimmery tint.<br>"Will you let me?" Elijah asks again, his voice gruff as he plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ignis exhales loudly, her body still aching, however this time for Elijah's touch. "Ignis I ask of you to say something, I may be patient but I also may implode."  
>Ignis smiles lightly. "Yes" she breathes in tightly.<br>Elijah tilts his head back, his eyes looking slightly down to her, before leaning and kissing her passionately on the lips. He isn't forceful, and for once she isn't forceful towards him. She is completely submissive, happily tame and no longer angry. His tongue begins to stroke hers as he deepens the kiss with such serenity, and his hands hold in-between the arch of her back; pulling Ignis's body tighter against his.  
>Suddenly he pulls away, again looking down to Ignis.<br>"Perfection." He softly speaks.  
><em>The stranger with compassion. <em>Raising onto her tippy toes, Ignis gently holds the back of Elijah's neck, pulling her lips to his with ease. _Maybe this human thing __isn't__too bad. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

****The sun rays gently kiss her naked olive skin, but Ignis shivers wrapping the messy bed sheets around her body. Feeling weirdly empty Ignis turns over, eyes still shut, blissfully oblivious and whole-heartedly forgetful at recent events.  
>So as her eyes flutter open, staring into Elijah's, she almost feels giddy. But another shiver strikes up her spine and everything comes back to her. The smile that was on her face now disappears, as does the sun as it hides behind the clouds in the early morning.<br>"Good morning Ignis. Elijah reaches toward her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.  
>"Hi" Ignis says breathlessly.<br>Sitting upright, the sheets fall from her body revealing the burns across her body. She can't help but touch them. The skin is raw and sore, she hasn't felt her skin in such pain for a very long time.  
>Elijah brings his body forward, crossing his legs, not tearing his eyes away from Ignis. Carefully he bites into his wrist, blood beginning to drip, and then lifts it toward Ignis's lips.<br>Watching the blood fall onto the white sheets and mercilessly stain the fabric, Ignis turns her head away and fumbles her way out of the sheets.  
>"I should go." Ignis says, repeating the sentence she spoke a few days ago. Elijah watches her bare body walk toward the wardrobe pulling out old fashioned clothes that are too tight for her.<br>"Can I have one more day?" Elijah asks also standing and pulling his clothes on. Ignis turns, blushing at his beautiful naked body. _Wow , did I just sleep with him?_  
>"What's the point?" Ignis shakes her head forcing the thought away.<br>"Because in the many years I have lived, last night was- not only the most satisfying, but the most breath-taking." Elijah walks towards her, pulling a vest over his head. "I wish to have more moments like that. Don't you?"  
>"Well I don't have many moments left Elijah." Ignis snaps, her voice quiet and head looking down. The vest top she has put on is pressing tightly on her chest and jeans up to her ankles; looking and feeling rather pathetic.<br>"What do you mean?" Elijah questions. "Has this got something to do with what happened to you?"  
>Ignis opens her mouth and then shuts it. Her words falling into the empty hole planted in her chest. Silence wavers between the couple.<br>"_One _more day" Ignis changes the subject "You have me for another 24 hours Elijah, but that is it."  
>Elijah strides forward smirking, his eyes squinting slightly. He stands in front of Ignis, his hands trailing slowly up from her waist and to the hem of her vest top.<br>"Well Miss Kadya, I wouldn't dare waste a second" he purrs ripping the fabric from her body and pinning her against the wardrobe and passionately kissing her.

After another round of sweaty and lustful sex Ignis and Elijah walk down the street, their shoulders touching as he protectively walks beside her.  
>"So where are we going?" Ignis questions interested and finally dressed in clothes that fit her. She was never fond of dresses, but as she walks in a flowery red dress, she couldn't look any better.<br>"It's a secret." Elijah playfully smiles, his lips pursing.  
>"I hate secrets." Ignis sighs her fingers twitching, almost wanting to feel the familiar prickle in her palms.<br>"I hate it when you roll your eyes, but I guess we must live with things we dislike." Elijah doesn't even look at her, his eyes focused on the street.  
>Not even aware of her eye movement Ignis giggles. This catches Elijah's attention, tilting his head towards her.<br>"What a magnificent sound. I do wish you'd do that more often."  
>Ignis immediately stops, blushing. <em>Oh god, giggling and blushing? What is happening to me?<br>_Elijah stops on the sidewalk, whistling down a cab.  
>"Do you remember what I promised you?" he grins. Ignis in her hazy state ever since the witches spell, shrugs, curling her lip unsure. Elijah opens the cab door for her directing her in. "I'm about to follow through with it." He finishes shutting the door and sending the cab on its way.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Trying to hide the fact she is out of breath, both Elijah and Ignis climb up a grassy hill. Elijah keeps his face forward and Ignis is thankful. Her lungs used to be much stronger than this.  
>"Oh come on Elijah" Ignis sighs impatient, trying to hide her erratic breathing, "are we there yet?" All Ignis can see it green grassy and trees.<br>"Patience dear Ignis, is a virtue."  
>"You're William Langland now?" Ignis exhales.<br>"Actually if I remember correctly, it was I that gave him that quote before he used it in his writing." Elijah states pushing past a branch.  
>Grinning at him, Ignis happily follows his direction.<br>"Oh the noble Elijah, always-." Ignis begins to play around.  
>"We are here." Elijah announces stopping in his tracks. Ignis turns around, looking in all directions, only seeing trees.<br>"This is it? I like nature but come on Elijah…" Ignis complains. Intently looking at her he lifts a branch from a tree, Ignis looks at this and realisation slowly hits her.  
>Looking down from a small hill, Ignis gasps. The sky is brightly blue, oddly dotted clouds spread about and the sun is shining on them. A river runs below and even that shines an, almost, lilac colour. This place is only a few miles out of New Orleans. <em>How have I never seen this? <em>  
>"Holy…" Ignis breathes, this time calmly and in delicate rhythm. Forgetting Elijah's presence, Ignis jumps slightly when his index fingers lightly prods the centre of her chest.<br>"That feeling you are experiencing? It's humanity. It's all the emotions we are able to feel. Monster or human, witch or not. You have humanity and you are not evil. This is my word, showing you that you are so much more than you think. Ignis you are so much more."  
>Tears bubbling on the surface of her eyes, Ignis doesn't dare turn to Elijah.<br>"They stripped me of my power." Ignis mutters ashamed.  
>"I know, I could feel it in the beat of your heart." Elijah admits his body still close beside Ignis's.<br>"That means I'm going to age, it means I'm going to be as weak and fragile as…"  
>"It means you can finally live a life you wanted too. You can dictate your own destiny Ignis, it's never been 'set in the stars'. You have the choice." Elijah gently grabs Ignis's shoulders, turning her around to him. Tears roll down her cheeks slowly and Elijah kisses them away, murmuring softly under his breath<br>"And I will be beside you, forever and always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

****Ignis leans her head on Elijah's shoulder, back in the cab and the night is creeping upon them; they both lost track of time, lost in each other's eyes and conversation.  
>"I hope this changes your plans Miss Kadya" Elijah mumbles, his eyes half closed. Ignis doesn't move, instead she watches his chest lift, inhaling and exhaling. It's hypnotising watching the motion and she almost forgets to reply.<br>"I just don't like this place, why don't we go away somewhere?" Ignis suggests tilting her head to his. Elijah strokes the full length of her almost-brown hair, the colour of her strands becoming mercilessly darker; the red tint fading from her head.  
>"I cannot abandon my brother Ignis." He explains. Ignis doesn't continue the conversation and as the cab comes to halt in the French Quarter, she sits herself upright and silently gets out of the cab. "I will not leave my family Ignis." Elijah continues.<br>"It's okay, I don't expect you too."  
>Ignis begins to walk away, her legs shaking from the cold that sweeps her bare legs. She crosses her arms sadly, <em>I cannot stay in this forsaken city. <em>  
>"Wait." Elijah is suddenly by her side holding her by the forearm tightly. Irritated Ignis snatches her arm out of his grip.<br>"Ouch Elijah!" Ignis grunts rubbing her bare skin. Elijah is looking around the street, his worrisome eyes encourage Ignis to do the same.  
>"It's ever so empty…" he speculates.<br>The eeriness of the street is now eloping in Ignis's mind. Are the Ancestors back to finally finish her off?  
>In the distance there is a yelling.<br>"Nicklaus." Elijah breathes before rushing to his house. Ignis stumbles her way after him, the emptiness beating into her chest.

The patio is full of people; very angry looking people. They have circled Nicklaus in the middle, glaring with rage toward him.  
>"You think you can come into my house and take one <em>me<em>?" Nicklaus roars in laughter. Elijah steps through the group of people.  
>Ignis, however, begins to hide in the crowd, feeling embarrassed and intimidated.<br>"Brother, what is going on here?" Elijah steps into the play, he is also smirking.  
>Ignis remembers this vividly. The way she'd cockily walk against her component, she'd strut confidently taking on an army of the super natural.<br>Ignis notices the eyes around her become a burning yellow, _werewolves. _Slowly the people in the crowd begin to creep closer toward the Originals. Ignis is pushed forward but tries her hardest to fall into the backround.  
>"I will give you a formal warning, if you leave my house now, I will let you all live." Elijah says ominously "Don't wish to comply? Well… I think you know what comes next."<br>Ignis turns around and begins to walk away, as she reaches the wooden gates of the patio a figure steps out in the shadows.  
>Her cat eyes are familiar, but Ignis's mind is still clouded with confusion before the Ancestors enchantment.<br>In the distance, yelling and blood curling screams are heard as both Elijah and Nicklaus take down the werewolves.  
>"I think you and I need a little chat don't you?" the figure steps out and her ginger hair is now matted in a ponytail, her eyes are heavy and she looks fiercely angry.<br>"Genevieve" Ignis croaks, her fingers twitching hoping for some power that may still exist inside of her. Suddenly from behind, an accomplice of Genevieve's comes up from behind and knocks Ignis to the ground. Falling to the floor, her eyes connect onto Elijah's, who begins to yell her name.  
>Shapes begin to circle Ignis's vision, and slowly she falls into darkness.<p>

The metal chains are tight on her wrists and ankles, and her neck aches from drooping low. Blood dripping from her nose, Ignis lifts her heavy head. Candles are lit around her and a troubling smell of rotting flesh is in the air. Ignis gags.  
>"Are the chains too tight?"<br>Ignis notices Genevieve stirring a metal pot, dropping some herbs into it. Her green eyes are glaring at Ignis, but Ignis doesn't bare a reply. No longer wishing to prolong agony, Ignis simply closes her eyes again.  
>"I <em>said,<em> are the chains too tight?!" Genevieve shouts. Ignis reopens her eyes, noticing she is in a tomb. _Wow a cemetery, that's a new one. _  
>"Yes" Ignis sighs. Genevieve walks toward her, grabbing Ignis by the cheeks, her nails digging into her flesh.<br>"You're going to wish you never looked my way." Genevieve pauses, staring into Ignis's eyes, a flash of confusion bubbles in Genevieve's eyes. "There is something different about you…"  
>Genevieve lifts her hands to Ignis's forehead and her fingers begin to tremble against Ignis's skin. A shooting pain erupts in Ignis's eyes and like flicking through a book too quickly, flashing images appear, they disappear fast but the pain etches into her brain like a carving.<br>Suddenly the pain disperses and Ignis's breathes heavily, watching Genevieve stumble backwards, her eyes open wide in realisation.  
>"The Ancestors… they-they have stripped you of your powers?" Genevieve gapes her mouth open, before she begins to chuckle. The chuckle then becomes full-on laughter; the laughter so malicious it brings back a spark of anger in Ignis, she grits her teeth, but quicker than the spark ignited, the anger disappears and she is left with emptiness.<br>"Isn't that some form of irony? Oh wow, see now? That is what balance is about!" Genevieve giddily skips toward her metal pot. Ignis closes her eyes desperately wishing for this to be over.  
>"<em>Genevieve!<em>" A bold voice speaks into the tomb. Ignis opens her eyes, smiling half-heartedly as she sees Elijah at the door. He tries to step in but it is although he hits a brick wall and cannot move any closer.  
>"Oh did I forget to mention? This tomb is <em>owned <em>by me! So therefore I must invite you in, however I'm not feeling so generous."  
>Ignis begins to pull at the chains, her eyes not breaking from Elijah whose face is boiling in anger.<br>"I give you my word if you hurt a hair …!"  
>"Your word means NOTHING to me! She burnt my coven alive Elijah! <em>Alive<em>! So I'm just going to reimburse the favour."  
>Ignis begins to struggle harder, her skin slashing at the metal, her red eyes now becoming a dull black.<p>

A weak human, she is no match against a witch. Elijah hits into the invisible wall, smacking his hands against it. Genevieve lifts the pot and begins to drop the liquid around the tomb, trailing it closer toward Ignis.  
>Until finally splashing the liquid all over Ignis's summery dress. The liquid burns the cuts on her skin, she shouts in pain. Genevieve darkly smiles toward Ignis.<br>"We offered you a family to join, and you joined the Originals? For this, you must burn alive!" Genevieve begins to laugh again. Ignis leans forward, ignoring the searing pain of the metal cutting her wrists and ankles, and as she edges closer to Genevieve she spits blood, that has dribbled from her nose into her mouth, onto Genevieve's face.  
>"Make sure you do it properly this time, the fire always seemed to like my skin." Ignis snarls.<br>Genevieve wipes the blood on her cheeks away and her teeth grind.  
>"If you live by the flame you die by the flame—isn't that obvious Ignis?" Genevieve grabs a box of matches on the table, and lights one carefully. "I'm afraid I won't be able to watch, so ensure you tell me all the details." Genevieve drops the match beside a trap door.<br>The flames ignite quickly, following the trail around the tomb. The metal pot bursts into flames, including the table it was sitting on, all the candles begin to diminish but melt at a faster rate. Ignis watches Genevieve climb into the trap door smiling, before shutting it, leaving Ignis alone with the flames, Elijah desperately trying to get in.

"NO! IGNIS!" Elijah yells, the flames engulfing her surroundings, beginning to hit her feet. The heat is indescribable.  
>"Forever and always" Ignis chokes on the smoke, the chains melting her skin. Desperate screams fall from her mouth.<br>Elijah pauses, his face fading against the orange glow, tears falling on the surface of his soft cheeks.  
>"Forever and always" Elijah repeats.<br>Now the flame is on her and Elijah is nowhere to be seen, she remembers the pain 197 years ago. She remembers the exact feeling of her muscles tensing as she screams. However this time, she is no longer begging for mercy. The flame is fast and Ignis is picturing all the people she has set alight and enjoyed it, all the people she watched burn alive.  
>The chains snap from the wall falling to the floor and Ignis is eaten alive by the fire.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**A Year Later. **

****Watching him from afar, she can almost taste his lips on hers. It's been so long since she has seen his eyes. Elijah stands on the balcony, staring out into the street, his eyes never connecting with hers. Excitement bubbles in her stomach. _I could go and say hello, I can feel his touch again. _But she knows this isn't an option. His place is in New Orleans, and hers is not.  
>Her fiery eyes blink slowly as the werewolf girl joins Elijah on the balcony.<br>He looks at the werewolf in such a special way; the way he used to look at _her_. Her fingers prickle with heat and the girl begins to walk down the street, away from Elijah and his new love.  
>It's time she got out of this forsaken city.<br>_But I still have one more thing to do. _****

Turning the sign on the shop to 'Close', Genevieve wanders to the back room.  
>A candle flickers against her spell book as she sits down on her chair, her eyes slowly shutting; tired from such a long day after worming her way into Nicklaus's bed.<br>Drifting in and out of a light nap, Genevieve misses the shadow that passes behind her.  
>However the hairs on her arms begin to rise and a bead of sweat forms on her forehead, spiking her attention and causing her to sit upright and glance around the room.<br>"Whose there?" Genevieve calls out standing from her chair.  
>Sheepishly, and slightly worried, Genevieve walks back into the shop glancing around the shelves, her eyes wide.<p>

Shrugging, thinking that the noise was nothing, Genevieve walks past the till in her shop and notices a slip of paper sitting on the edge of the table.  
><em>Live by the flame. Die by the flame.<br>_Genevieve drops the paper feeling sick to her stomach. The distinct smell of burning catches her attention and as she swiftly turns, she is thrown across the room, hurtling into her cabinets and knocking unconscious.  
>Slowly flames begin to engulf the shop including Genevieve's body. The fire alarm begins to ring, but it is far too late. The sound of confident strutting is heard in the distance and a distinct giggle is lost in the flames.<p>

**M-xx**

**Authors note:  
>I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten over the period of this story, and I understand some people may dislike how I have ended Eternal, however I am in-need to expand my writing! I hope to write more and different Fanfics over the up-coming weeks! Please continue to review this story and read my upcoming Fics!<br>**THANK YOU! M-xx


End file.
